Le défilé militaire des Arrancars
by Soul004
Summary: Être un chef mégalomane n'est pas de tout repos. L'état d'Aizen préoccupe Ulquiorra Schieffer à tel point qu'il communique ses inquiétudes. Kaname Tôsen conseille alors une journée de vacances. Gin Ichimaru propose Paris. Le jour choisi est le quatorze juillet... Aizen revient plein d'entrain, accompagné, et pourvu d'un tout nouveau projet. Que les Arrancars se préparent...
1. Méfiez-vous des idées d'Aizen

Disclaimer : _Bleach_ est un manga de Tite Kubo, à qui j'emprunte les personnages et l'univers, pour le seul profit de m'amuser et de distraire.

Cette fiction est née pendant les dernières vacances d'été...

Le vocabulaire utilisé, pour les besoins de la fic, peut s'écarter de l'usuel : j'emploierai très souvent des honorifiques de la langue française.

Jacques Paillard, tout comme le général Trouville, est entièrement issu de mon imagination. Son nom de famille provient de l'adjectif paillard (qui aime les plaisirs de la chair et de la vie). Toute ressemblance avec une personne existant ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite.

* * *

 **Le défilé militaire des Arrancars**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

Être un chef mégalomane n'était pas de tout repos.

Roi autoproclamé du Hueco Mundo, et futur empereur de tous les mondes spirituels, Sôsuke Aizen, que ses vassaux, les Arrancars, appelaient avec respect « _seigneur Aizen »,_ et que ses ennemis, les Shinigamis, n'appelaient plus qu' « _Aizen »_ tout court, devenait irritable. Non pas qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'irriter, mais d'ordinaire, sa colère restait maîtrisée et son expression, toujours polie ; seule sa pression spirituelle variait d'intensité.  
Or non seulement il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que les serviteurs officiant à Las Noches s'évanouissent par-ci par-là en fumée, désintégrés par l'incandescence des débordements d'énergie spirituelle débridée du maître du royaume, mais surtout, on entendait fréquemment ses éclats de voix impatientée retentirent aux quatre coins du palais.

Ulquiorra Schieffer, son quatrième espada, l'un de ses généraux les plus puissants, et le plus dévoué de ses sujets, s'inquiéta : un roi n'ayant plus le contrôle de ses émotions n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il confia son déplaisir aux deux fidèles lieutenants de son seigneur, anciens Shinigamis comme ce dernier, anciens capitaines des treize armées de la cour royale de la Soul Society.

Le judicieux Kaname Tôsen conseilla une providentielle journée de congé. Le malicieux Gin Ichimaru proposa la toujours très distrayante ville de Paris, et voilà sa majesté Aizen, envoyé pour une journée hors du Hueco Mundo à destination de la célèbre capitale française, avec pour mission de se divertir et de se détendre.

C'était le quatorze juillet.

La surprise fut grande à son retour : le seigneur Aizen revenait accompagné ! Cependant, l'éclat ludique de ses yeux noisettes, la mèche sur son front qui bouclait à nouveau allègrement, la légèreté de ses pas, le port assuré de ses épaules, tout comme son air tranquille, décoré d'un petit sourire, rassurèrent son quatrième espada : la magie parisienne avait opéré et le voyage avait été un succès.

* * *

 **Phase 1 : Méfiez-vous des idées d'Aizen...**

* * *

Un brouhaha indescriptible régnait dans la grande salle du trône. Une foule s'y était rassemblée, formée des dix espadas et de leurs fraccions, tous au grand complet.

Du haut de son siège royal, le seigneur de ces lieux, Sôsuke Aizen, regardait avec indulgence chacun prendre sa place. Il était de très bonne humeur, et la raison en était la présence d'un petit homme, maigre et au crâne dégarni, qui se tenait, raidi de dignité, à côté de l'estrade.

Si le seigneur Aizen, du haut de son piédestal, affichait un visage impérial et détendu, on ne pouvait en dire autant de son invité. Le pauvre homme jetait de fréquents regards dans la direction du souverain, comme s'il avait peur de même respirer sans son accord. Lorsqu'il ne vérifiait pas la bonne disposition du chef de l'assemblée, il s'évertuait à éviter de regarder les membres de l'assistance.

« Mes amis », commença Aizen lorsque le calme fut revenu, « laissez-moi vous présenter monsieur Jacques Paillard, la personne à qui je viens de confier le poste d'organisateur du premier défilé militaire du Hueco Mundo. »

Les arrancars, déjà stupéfiés par cette annonce, assistèrent à une vision incroyable. L'humain – car il était évident pour tous que c'était un humain – les salua ! Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré et, les bras le long du corps, raide comme un piquet, se plia en deux à partir du bassin sans oser croiser le regard d'aucun d'entre eux. Sa salutation effectuée, le dénommé Jacques Paillard se redressa sans dire un mot et s'empressa de rejoindre sa place auprès de l'estrade.

« C'est un humain, jeta Barragan dédaigneusement.  
— Vous avez raison, Barragan-sama. En plus, il est horriblement laid.  
— Si Aizen-sama était si futile qu'il ne s'entourait que d'êtres beaux, tu ne ferais pas partie de son entourage, Charlotte.  
— Halibel-sama a raison ! L'humain doit sûrement cacher quelque chose... je crois.  
— Bof, il a pas l'air de pouvoir se battre : aucun intérêt si vous voulez mon avis.  
— Ton avis n'a jamais intéressé personne, Grimmjow.  
— Ulquiorra, enfoiré !  
— Hum, je ne sais pas, Grimmjow. Il se tient devant le seigneur Aizen sans broncher et il peut nous voir. Il est certain que son énergie spirituelle n'est pas à dédaigner.  
— Pff ! Sans tes instruments t'es même pas capable de mesurer son énergie, Szayel ? Sa puissance n'a rien à voir avec Kurosaki !  
— Ahahah, complètement obsédé, ricana Nnoitra.  
— Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut pas le manger, seigneur Aizen ? »

Cette dernière assertion alarma grandement Jacques Paillard, qui releva le menton et jeta un regard effrayé sur son auteur. Il le regretta aussitôt et gémit, reculant inconsciemment pour se plaquer le plus près possible du trône. Dans sa panique, il trébucha sur les marches de l'estrade. Aizen tendit un bras salvateur et le sauva de la chute, un sourire condescendant sur le visage.  
Deux têtes de morts dansaient devant les yeux de Jacques Paillard, toutes rondes et dentues, enfermées dans un aquarium cylindrique, qui était tout ce qui dépassait du cou de celui qui voulait le manger. L'infortuné homme souhaita n'avoir jamais relevé la tête.

« Aoniero, abstiens-toi ! L'humain est sous la protection d'Aizen-sama », rappela alors à l'ordre Tôsen.

Le seigneur Aizen, d'humeur exceptionnellement clémente, resta un moment à écouter les réactions et critiques de son peuple. Sa main sur l'épaule de Jacques était une présence incroyablement, et contradictoirement, réconfortante. Puis, il fit entendre un rire bon enfant. Lequel rire, pour une raison échappant à la compréhension de Jacques Paillard, lui fit froid dans le dos et ramena le silence parmi les réactions vives de l'assistance à sa nomination.

« Allons, mes enfants, un peu de calme. Est-ce une manière d'accueillir parmi vous un nouveau membre de notre armée ? Je reconnais que ce pauvre Jacques ne paye pas de mine, mais écoutez plutôt comment j'en suis arrivé à l'apprécier... »

Point de mire de toute l'assemblée, le pauvre Jacques souhaita disparaître dans le sol lorsque tant de visages si impossiblement horrifiants qu'il pouvait à peine comprendre ce qu'il voyait maintinrent leur attention sur lui.

« _J'avais raison... »,_ ne cessait-il de remâcher, dans un recoin secret de son esprit, zone depuis longtemps refoulée et subitement revenue au premier plan de ses pensées, « _J'avais raison... Je n'étais pas fou !_ »

Qu'aurait pensé le docteur Philippe, son psychiatre, s'il avait pu être témoin de cette scène tout droit sortie d'un film fantastique ?

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard sous une providentielle tente de toile où je m'étais abrité du soleil des Terriens. Vous pouvez vous imaginer ma surprise lorsque je l'ai vu venir vers moi et me demander mon nom. Bien sûr, je l'ai informé de mon statut de dirigeant du Hueco Mundo. Il a consulté sa liste. Je n'y étais pas... Ah ah ah ! Le pauvre garçon en était tout retourné. Je l'ai bien vite rassuré en lui précisant que j'étais venu incognito et que je ne dérangerai personne.  
— Vous avez menacé de me tuer si je prévenais quiconque de votre présence ! »

Comme si être le point de mire de tant de monstruosités avait définitivement provoqué un court-circuit dans le contrôle que l'humain avait de ses nerfs, ce dernier avait abandonné la discrétion dont il s'était entouré depuis le début de la réunion et s'outrageait ouvertement de la légèreté avec laquelle le seigneur Aizen abordait ce qui pour lui avait été une expérience traumatisante et effrayante. Mais ses pauvres tentatives de rétablissement de la vérité n'atteignirent guère Aizen.

« Détails que tout cela, très cher Jacques. Le fait est, mes amis, qu'il a diligemment fait avancer une chaise pour moi. Ah, ce très cher Jacques... C'est une perle. Nous nous sommes aussitôt entendus à merveille.  
— Vous avez exigé que je reste à vos côtés pendant toute la fin du défilé. J'ai dû abandonner monsieur le président et sa femme, ainsi que leurs invités.  
— Allons, mon très cher Jacques, restons logique ! Qui d'un étranger à ce monde ou de son chef d'état a le plus besoin d'un guide ?  
— Il est vrai, votre excellence, mais...  
— Vous voyez, mes amis ? Ce très cher Jacques est un amour.  
— Mais vous m'avez kidnappé !  
— Détails que tout cela, très cher Jacques... »

La bonne humeur du seigneur Aizen semblait inébranlable alors qu'il continuait le récit de leur rencontre. Et même l'insistance de l'humain à le convaincre de son point de vue n'arrivait pas à altérer son affabilité.

« J'ai eu l'idée de le faire venir chez nous dès que j'ai su qu'il était celui qui avait magistralement orchestré le défilé militaire auquel j'assistais.  
— Un défilé militaire ? », s'enquit Barragan.

Il ne fallut rien de plus que l'intérêt du précédent roi autoproclamé des Hollows pour précipiter le seigneur Aizen dans la narration de son séjour parisien, avec une jovialité qui n'avait rien de factice.

« Oui, c'était un spectacle grandiose ! Ah, mes amis, si vous aviez pu voir ces fantassins défiler en rangs bien ordonnés, cette parade somptueuse aux drapeaux chamarrés, ces... chevaux, n'est-ce point ainsi qu'on les nomme, très cher Jacques ?  
— Oui, votre excellence.  
— … ces chevaux, disais-je, dont les sabots frappaient joyeusement les pierres du chemin...  
— L'avenue des Champs-Élysées, votre excellence. La plus...  
— Détails que cela, très cher Jacques. Le fait est que ces soldats trottaient fièrement au son rythmé de la fanfare.  
— Les cavaliers sont les soldats, votre excellence. Les chevaux ne sont que les animaux qu'ils montent.  
— Allons, très cher Jacques, tu ne m'y prendras point. Voudrais-tu me faire croire que le dirigeant de ton pays, l'homme à la tête de cette magnifique armée, s'abaisserait à faire défiler devant lui de vulgaires animaux ? Quel humour, très cher Jacques !  
— Mais, votre excellence, cavaliers et chevaux ne sont pas une seule et même personne comme vous semblez le croire !  
— Es-tu sérieux ? Quel monde étrange que le tien, très cher Jacques. J'y ai vu et entendu d'extraordinaires choses... Ah, mes amis, si vous aviez pu écouter comme moi le son vivifiant de ces... tambours, n'est-il point, très cher Jacques ?  
— Oui, votre excellence.  
— … et le claquement retentissant de ces cymbales ! Quel luxe, quel prodigieux spectacle ! Même les instruments de musique étaient fabriqués d'or...  
— De cuivre jaune, votre excellence.  
— De cuivre jaune, vraiment ? Ah, je ne cesse de m'émerveiller sur le puits sans fond que semble être la source de tes connaissances. Quelle chance ai-je eu d'attirer ainsi ton attention !  
— Si je pouvais en dire autant, votre excellence.  
— Eh bien, très cher Jacques, j'ose le reconnaître : tu apprendras que je ne suis guère d'une nature bien modeste. Il ne me déplairait point que tu glorifies ma propre intelligence.  
— Vous êtes très certainement quelqu'un qui sait parvenir à ses fins, votre excellence.  
— Voyez-vous, mes amis, quel adorable être est mon très cher Jacques ? Mais je m'écarte du propos de cette assemblée.  
— Et quel est-il, Aizen-sama ? J'ai dû interrompre une expérience des plus délicates que j'aimerais reprendre le plus vite possible.  
— J'y viens, mon petit Szayel, j'y viens. Mes amis, si vous aviez pu voir, comme moi, comment certains de ces soldats, vêtus de leurs uniformes aux boutons rutilants, se précipitaient afin de se jeter dans les bras de leurs chefs bien-aimés !  
— Ils s'avançaient pour recevoir une décoration, votre excellence, et le général Trouville leur donnait l'accolade en leur remettant leurs médailles.  
— Détails que cela, très cher Jacques. L'important est que j'ai tout de suite su ce qui nous permettrait, à tous, de nous unir ; et de vous donner à vous, chers espadas et Arrancars, l'occasion de pouvoir honorer votre chef. »

Dans l'assistance, les visages étaient perplexes et n'arboraient pas, de l'avis de Jacques, l'enthousiasme que son excellence Aizen cherchait à faire naître. Un concert d'exclamations surgit à ses dernières paroles.

« Euh... On va défiler ?  
— Pendant combien de temps ?  
— Fantassins... Vous voulez-dire, à pied, Aizen-sama ?  
— Les filles aussi ?  
— C'est quoi des chevaux ?  
— Moi, si y a pas à s'battre, j'en ai rien à faire.  
— Ça se mange, une médaille, Aizen-sama ?  
— Ouaf ! Ouaf !  
— Mes enfants, mes enfants... Votre enthousiasme me va droit au cœur. À tout ceci, je n'ai qu'un mot à vous répondre : Jacques. Je compte sur vous tous pour lui apporter votre appui. Je tiens à ce que vous, les Arrancars, ayez vous aussi votre jour de fête. Réjouissez-vous avec moi, mes amis ! »

La bonne humeur du seigneur Aizen faisait plaisir à entendre. Elle était aussi communicative. Même les plus récalcitrants commençaient à se laisser gagner par son enthousiasme.

Au vu de leurs réactions, Jacques Paillard se sentit mieux. Après tout, il ne ferait rien là qu'il n'avait pas déjà fait ailleurs. Seul le pays et sa population changeait. Population étrange et dont il aurait préféré rester ignorant de l'existence, mais si l'on faisait abstraction de leurs physiques bizarres, les habitants de ce royaume fantastique avaient, d'après ce qu'il entendait, les mêmes envies, intérêts et soucis que tout le monde. Il prit la décision de remplir ses fonctions avec zèle, dignité et compétence, et observa, plus assuré qu'au début de ce rassemblement, celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son nouvel employeur, cet Aizen qui s'amadouait quand on l'appelait "votre excellence" comme n'importe quel haut dignitaire ayant une haute opinion de lui-même. S'il réussissait à le satisfaire, peut-être alors, le relâcherait-il ?

Phase 1 : **fin**

* * *

C'est une publication prématurée, j'en ai bien peur, car j'ai une fic en cours que je voudrais terminer avant de m'engager sur celle-ci.  
Mais, avez-vous envie de connaître la suite de cette histoire ?


	2. À Rome, fais comme les romains

**Phase 2 : À Rome, fais comme les romains**

Devant la porte à double battant de la grande salle du trône, Jacques Paillard fit une pause. Il faut dire que les vantaux, immenses, étaient impressionnants. D'une hauteur vertigineuse. De près, Jacques, d'une taille assez élancée, devait pourtant se décrocher le cou pour en apercevoir le linteau. De plus la porte semblait massive, et Jacques n'aurait pas trouvé déplacé qu'il y eût un ou deux gardes en poste pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un visiteur, et surtout faciliter son entrée. Mais de portier, il n'y avait point. Jacques, faisant la moue, jaugea dubitativement sa capacité à en pousser l'un des battants. Assurément, les résidents de cette demeure devaient avoir une très grande force…

Deux jours avaient passé depuis sa présentation à ce peuple qui se nommait les Arrancars et sa nomination – forcée – au poste d'organisateur de leur premier défilé militaire.

Il avait bien fallu une journée entière pour que Jacques se remît de ses émotions et se fît à ce revirement soudain qu'avait pris sa vie. Il avait aujourd'hui la preuve de l'existence d'un monde par delà le réel. Les monstres qui avaient hanté son adolescence n'étaient pas issus des délires de son esprit sensible, comme l'assuraient le Dr Philippe et son honorable mère. Ils existaient bel et bien. Ils avaient un pays où vivre, le Hueco Mundo, un royaume qui les gouvernait, Las Noches ; ils lui parlaient et pouvaient le toucher… Jamais plus ses petites pilules roses ne pourraient lui cacher cette vérité… Jacques soupira. Il ne savait s'il devait pleurer de joie de n'avoir jamais été fou ou de désespérance pour exactement la même raison. Rester dans l'ignorance avait quelque chose de tentant… Il secoua la tête cependant, chassant ces idées déprimantes. Il était ici pour un travail – même forcé – et il exécuterait ce travail au mieux de ces capacités.  
D'ailleurs, il avait découvert dès la première journée que certains de ces "monstres" n'en avaient que l'apparence. Monsieur Schieffer, par exemple ; le jeune homme au regard triste qui lui avait apporté ses repas avant qu'il ne se décidât à sortir de sa chambre. Il parlait très peu et était extrêmement retenu dans ses gestes. D'une fréquentation très convenable, pour tout dire. Et puis, il y avait aussi monsieur Yammy – bien que celui-là restât tout de même assez effrayant à l'œil de Jacques. Une silhouette digne d'un ogre, aucun semblant d'élocution, un tempérament volatile pour ce qu'il avait pu en juger ; malgré tout, il était suivi par un adorable petit chien (Jacques ne s'arrêtait plus désormais sur l'existence de masque d'apparence osseuse sur telle ou telle partie du visage chez les Arrancars et leurs animaux familiers), un adorable petit chien donc, qui témoignait des trésors d'affection à Mr Yammy. « Qui est aimé des animaux ne peut être mauvais », prêchait tante Juliette, et Jacques avait fait sienne cette maxime de sa parente.

Quand enfin, au terme de la première journée, la compagnie des Arrancars ne l'avait plus empli d'une terreur irraisonnée, un nouvel obstacle s'était présenté sur la route de sa prochaine – éventuelle – libération : le palais lui-même.

Des palais, Jacques en avait connu. De toutes époques, de toutes architectures… Il était passé maître dans l'art de savoir se retrouver à travers les méandres de multiples galeries, cours intérieures, atrium, patios, escaliers à volées, en spirale, couloirs à mezzanine et rangées de portes qu'aucun détail extérieur ne différenciait… Hall de réception, grand Hall, salle de bal, grand salon… aucune pièce où recevoir ne pouvait se cacher bien longtemps de lui quelque soit l'histoire ou le style de l'édifice dans lequel il devait officier. C'était un sens particulier de l'orientation qu'il avait développé, et il pouvait aisément faire fi des disparités architecturales dues aux réaménagements apportés par la succession des propriétaires, ou des bizarreries géométriques nées de la tête d'architectes emportés par leur sens de l'esthétisme.  
Las Noches, par contre, restait un mystère. Se repérer dans un univers uniformément blanc était une réelle gageure. Rien sur quoi l'œil pouvait accrocher. De longs couloirs, qui tournaient à angle droit pour on ne savait quelle raison. Des escaliers qui ne montaient vers rien puisque quelques pas plus loin il fallait redescendre. De dangereuses trappes à l'utilité mystérieuse – à ce qu'on lui avait dit, le Hueco Mundo était un pays en paix – trappes qu'il fallait bien prendre garde d'éviter sous peine de subir une chute qui pouvait être mortelle. Des boutons poussoirs, bien mal cachés dans les murs, qui enclenchaient certains de ces pièges – et qu'on lui avait recommandé de ne surtout pas pousser comme s'il avait eu l'air assez stupide pour le faire ! D'immenses salles, vides – et aux murs d'une blancheur redoutable. Accessoirement, une haute fenêtre, par laquelle, si on était curieux – ce que Jacques avait rapidement cessé d'être – il était possible d'admirer le paysage ; lequel se résumait, quelque soit la fenêtre et l'endroit où elle se situait, à de vastes étendues dunaires – de sable blanc – parsemées ici et là de quelques arbres bizarres aux branches tout aussi parcimonieuses – et blanches. Jacques en avait le tournis de tout ce blanc.  
Le blanc devait être la couleur nationale, avait-il décidé. Même les vêtements des résidents étaient blancs. D'ailleurs, on lui avait fourni une garde-robe complète (puisque son excellence Aizen ne lui avait pas permis de prendre une valise) entièrement blanche.

Toujours planté au pied de l'immense double porte, Jacques rosit légèrement en inspectant timidement sa tenue du jour.

Habitué à côtoyer les hommes de pouvoir, Jacques Paillard soignait particulièrement sa mise. Rien de trop modeste qui aurait pu paraître bon marché, mais rien d'exubérant non plus ; il n'avait pas à se mettre en avant. Chez les Arrancars, de toute évidence, l'exubérance était de rigueur.  
Jacques avait une silhouette mince. Il surveillait son alimentation et jusqu'ici avait évité ces poignées d'amour disgracieuses. Mais il possédait un petit ventre un peu rond qui pointait en avant.  
Or ni la chemise, ni la veste qu'on lui avait fournies n'en cachaient rien !  
Son pantalon était de taille basse – trop basse de l'avis de Jacques quoique personne ne s'était montré intéressé par son avis sur la question – si bien qu'on voyait son nombril. Jacques n'était pas particulièrement honteux de la forme de ce dernier, mais de là à l'exhiber au vu et au su de tous, il s'en fallait de beaucoup !  
Le pantalon, d'ailleurs, était trop moulant et ne cachait rien non plus de ses jambes, qu'il trouvait trop fines. Le seul point positif de sa tenue, jugeait Jacques, étaient la sophistication apportée au bas des jambes de pantalon, qui allait s'élargissant sur un motif de broderie assez stylisé. Cependant, si ces "pattes d'éléphant" restaient suffisamment discrètes, ce n'étaient pas le cas des manches de sa chemise, qui finissaient en volants de dentelle dépassant de sa veste et lui couvraient tout le haut de la main.  
La veste elle-même était un genre de redingote, à l'encolure droite et col d'officier, fermée par deux uniques boutons, et qui s'ouvrait, ainsi qu'il a déjà été dit, en s'évasant sur son ventre nu.

Toutes ces considérations vestimentaires ne faisaient que reculer le moment d'entrer. Jacques n'envisagea pas de frapper puisqu'il ne voyait pas de heurtoir ; on ne l'entendrait pas à travers pareille épaisseur. Il déglutit, prit une grande inspiration en plaquant ses deux mains sur l'un des battants, et poussa de toutes ses forces, bandant ses pauvres muscles et s'arc-boutant sur ses pieds. La porte s'ouvrit avec une facilité déconcertante… Jacques déboula dans la pièce sans crier gare, déséquilibré…

Passé le premier choc, et n'ayant pas déclenché les foudres de qui que ce soit, Jacques inspecta rapidement des yeux la pièce.

Une salle du trône n'était généralement pas l'endroit où les gens avaient coutume de se rassembler de nos jours. C'était un lieu pour des présentations ou requêtes officielles, et même cet usage n'était plus beaucoup répandu. Les salles du trône tombaient en désuétude partout sur Terre, reléguées dans l'oubli par la toute-puissante télévision et la nécessité des conférences de presse.  
Or ici, dans le Hueco Mundo, Jacques se crut retourné au moyen-âge lorsque, dans toutes les cours d'Europe, les salles du trône tenaient lieu à la fois de tribunal, de salle de conférence et de salle d'armes, quand ce n'était pas également de salle à manger…

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était immensément vaste et éclairée uniquement en son centre, au point qu'il était difficile d'en discerner les contours. La pénombre qui en résultait contrastait avec le blanc omniprésent à l'extérieur et apportait une atmosphère assez ténébreuse, inusuelle pour une salle du trône. Le siège royal tenait une position privilégiée et centrale, une grande table rectangulaire était disposée à l'écart, autour de laquelle Jacques compta onze chaises – au dossier d'une hauteur invraisemblable, nota-t-il brièvement – mais là s'arrêtait la comparaison avec les salles du trône moyenâgeuses. Car à la place des grands piliers, lesquels encadreraient ordinairement l'allée menant à l'estrade sur laquelle s'élevait le siège royal, figuraient quantité de colonnes cubiques ou cylindriques. Elles étaient dispersées dans le clair-obscur sans ordre apparent, et leur taille variait en largeur et en hauteur. Jacques se souvint que certains des Arrancars s'étaient installés nonchalamment à leurs sommets lors de sa cérémonie d'introduction. Le protocole manquait clairement à cette cour.

Monsieur Schieffer était bien là. Rien dans son attitude ne faisait croire qu'il avait remarqué l'irruption inélégante et inopinée de Jacques. Il parlait à deux … Jacques fut bien en peine de pouvoir nommer les créatures qu'il voyait. Qu'étaient-elles ? Des hommes ? Des animaux domestiqués ? La question restait ouverte car leur aspect, sans être totalement bestial, ne gardait que très peu de traits aux caractéristiques humaines. En tout cas, ils étaient à… genoux – à défaut d'un terme plus adéquat – et faisaient preuve de beaucoup de déférence, ce qui indiquait que le jeune homme timide qui lui avait apporté ses repas avait une position privilégiée dans la hiérarchie. Jacques enregistra le fait machinalement et attendit son tour. Les… êtres-animaux étaient sans aucun doute de la plus basse des castes. Alors que leur supérieur s'adressait à eux d'un ton méprisant et sec, exprimant son mécontentement sur le fait que le thé du matin du seigneur Aizen avait été trop amer : « Êtes-vous donc incapables d'une tâche aussi simple que de laisser infuser les feuilles de thé le temps adéquat ? », Jacques eut la révélation que le jeune homme au regard triste avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur ses subordonnés. Ce n'était pas des animaux familiers mais des serviteurs, et, plus que des domestiques, c'étaient des esclaves.  
Les rapports en vigueur dans ce nouveau monde se dessinèrent rapidement dans son esprit : son excellence Aizen, être omniscient et omnipotent à qui chacun ici référait, voire appartenait, un nombre restreint de ministres ou généraux – pas plus d'une dizaine en l'occurrence, s'il se fiait aux nombres de chaises autour de la table de conférence – qui relayaient ses ordres et représentaient son pouvoir auprès des subalternes, et une catégorie de pauvres hères pour accomplir les tâches ordinaires, qui n'avaient d'autres choix que d'obéir et de souffrir en silence, ou mourir.  
Jacques soupira. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée de l'esclavage. Mais il n'était pas là pour remettre en cause les pratiques des nations dans lesquelles son travail l'envoyait. Il avait une mission à remplir, et sa fierté de maître d'œuvre commandait qu'il l'accomplît au mieux de ses possibilités quelque soit les circonstances. Sans compter que sa liberté dépendait de la réussite du défilé.

Après le départ des pauvres âmes, Jacques attendit patiemment que le jeune homme s'adressât à lui. Or celui-ci retourna à d'obscures occupations derrière le trône. Jacques se racla la gorge, annonçant sa présence.

« Que veux-tu, Humain ?», prononça la voix de Mr Schieffer de derrière l'estrade.

Jacques enregistra alors deux choses. La première, le ton cinglant avec lequel Mr Schieffer s'adressait à lui et le mépris évident qu'il avait pour le genre humain. La seconde, que Mr Schieffer avait été au courant de sa présence depuis le début et qu'il avait juste choisi de l'ignorer. L'étonnement de Jacques fut grand. Où était passé le timide jeune homme au regard triste et aux manières retenues qui lui apportait si serviablement son repas dans sa chambre, avec une économie de paroles que Jacques avait trouvée réconfortante après le déluge verbal de son excellence Aizen ? Quelque chose avait dû se passer qui mettait le jeune homme de si exécrable humeur. Son excellence Aizen, contrarié par son thé matinal, aurait-il passé son énervement sur le pauvre garçon ? Jacques fut sur le point de s'attendrir lorsqu'il s'avisa que prendre en pitié une personne de pouvoir sur qui il comptait pour le guider n'était pas très sage. Il pourrait écorcher une fierté déjà suffisamment blessée.

Cependant, qu'il consentît à travailler pour une société qui cautionnait l'esclavage était une chose, qu'il se fasse traiter d'humain comme si c'était la pire tare qui existait en était une autre. Jacques Paillard, homme français de bonne famille, fier de son appartenance à l'humanité, race éclairée s'il en est, tenta une mise au point importante pour ses futures relations avec la personne de pouvoir que s'était révélée être le jeune monsieur Schieffer.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler monsieur Paillard, ou même Jacques si vous préférez, monsieur Schieff….  
— Que veux-tu, Humain ? »

Le temps d'un clin d'œil, monsieur Schieffer s'était présenté face à Jacques, son arrivée soudaine lui donnant la berlue. Jacques ouvrit des yeux ronds, l'apparition quasi magique lui faisant oublier l'appellation méprisante et le ton toujours cinglant.

« J'aurais besoin de parler aux différents commandants des corps d'armées. Or je ne sais pas où les trouver. Votre palais est vaste et…  
— Utilise donc tes pesquisas ! »

Cette réponse laissa Jacques pantois. Pesquisas ? Il était à peu près certain qu'on ne lui avait rien donné en dehors des vêtements de rechange, et il préférait ne pas penser à la tenue qu'il portait, à sa nouvelle garde-robe et aux excentricités qu'elle comportait – bien que feue sa grand-mère Hortense, paix à son âme, globe-trotteuse célèbre dans certaines sphères parisiennes de l'époque, aimât volontiers à rappeler : « À Rome, faisons comme les romains ». Cependant, il fouilla consciencieusement les poches de sa redingote à la recherche d'appareils quelconques. Il revint bredouille et adressa un sourire gêné à son interlocuteur.

« Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas qu'on m'ait donné de… pesquisas.  
— Ah, ces humains ! »

Sur cette interjection dédaigneuse, monsieur Schieffer amena ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ensuite, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que tout devînt noir pour l'infortuné Jacques Paillard...

###

Lorsque Jacques rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour trouver son champ de vision envahi par une grande tâche floue, rose et bleue. Il eut un mouvement de recul parfaitement vain puisqu'il était étendu par terre, et cligna des yeux.

« L'est réveillé, j'peux m'en aller maintenant ?  
— Attends, que l'on sache ce qui lui est arrivé. Le seigneur Aizen pourrait nous demander des comptes si l'un de nous s'en est pris à son favori du moment.  
— J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! Baby-sitter le _très cher Jacques_ , c'est le job d'Ulquiorra, pas le mien. L'est où, d'ailleurs, Ulquiorra ? »

La vue de Jacques s'accommodant, la grande tache rose et bleue se mua en deux visages penchés au dessus lui. L'un aux lunettes d'écailles roses encadrées par des cheveux mi-longs tout aussi roses soigneusement peignés, l'autre aux yeux d'un bleu profond comme un ciel azuré au centre d'une chevelure quelque peu hirsute, toute aussi bleue quoique tirant plutôt sur le turquoise.  
Jacques soupira. Des cheveux roses et des cheveux bleus… Pourquoi pas vert, tant qu'on y était ? Le côté positif de cet état de fait, c'était qu'il allait échapper à la question la plus cliché du monde dans ce genre de situation, à savoir le « où suis-je ? », puisque dés le premier regard, il avait reconnu être à Las Noches, là où les tenues dénudaient plus qu'elles n'habillaient, où les tissus, décors et paysages étaient d'une blancheur immaculée quand les cheveux étaient de toutes les couleurs, et où les habitants oscillaient de l'homme à l'animal et réciproquement sans jamais se décider pour l'un ou pour l'autre. L'homme aux cheveux bleus portait d'ailleurs un morceau de la denture de quelque bête féline, qui lui recouvrait le côté droit de la bouche et lui donnait l'air féroce et un peu fou.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Mr Paillard », demanda l'homme aux lunettes et cheveux roses.

Au moins, cette nouvelle tête lui épargnait les « très chers Jacques » affables du seigneur Aizen et les méprisants « Humain » de monsieur Schieffer, ce qui emplit de gratitude le dénommé Jacques Paillard vis-à-vis de l'homme aux lunettes. Cependant il était bien embarrassé pour répondre. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose. Un moment, monsieur Schieffer mettait les doigts sur ses tempes, le moment suivant, un brusque afflux d'informations formant une cacophonie incompréhensible avait assailli Jacques. Entre les deux, le vide complet.  
Ou presque… Elles étaient blanches, les mains du jeune homme au regard triste, se souvenait Jacques, blanches aux ongles noirs, même après qu'il eût retiré ses doigts de son cerveau et... Jacques tressaillit à cette soudaine réminiscence et se redressa brusquement, en portant les deux mains à ses propres tempes.

Le visage bleu s'approcha du sien. S'approcha bien trop près. Jacques, les deux mains toujours plaquées contre les tempes, tenta de reculer mais sa nuque rencontra une poigne d'acier, et il se noya dans le regard de deux lacs bleus qui le fixèrent avec une intensité dérangeante.

« L'a des pesquisas, maintenant », dit le bleuté, agenouillé à présent. « Sûrement un coup d'Ulquiorra. Il s'est même pas préoccupé de l'effet que ça lui ferait.  
— Oh ? Quelle fantastique idée il a eu là, notre quarta. Ses pouvoirs de régénération ne cessent de m'étonner. Alors, Mr Paillard, pouvez-vous les utiliser ? »

Libéré à présent de l'étreinte du bleuté, Jacques acheva de se relever, toutes ses pensées en déroute. Il abaissa machinalement les mains et se mit à fouiller dans ses poches.

« Je vous assure qu'on ne m'a pas donné de pesquisas. Je l'ai dit à Mr Schieffer, tout à l'heure, juste avant qu'il ne me... »

Alors même qu'il parlait, il reçut un bon coup sur le crâne. « Pas dans tes poches, abruti, là-dedans ! », précisa le bleuté, de toute la hauteur de sa grande taille.

Jacques ouvrit grand les yeux. Soudain, il revoyait la scène, en détail et en technicolor. Monsieur Schieffer extrayant quelque chose de sa tête ; quelque chose d'horriblement visqueux. Les doigts blancs ensanglantés se posant cette fois-ci sur ses tempes, et s'y enfonçant. Curieusement, il n'y avait pas de douleur. Et Jacques s'était concentré sur l'étrange casque que portait Mr Schieffer. Il était étrange pas seulement par sa forme – Jacques avait vu nombre de couvre-chefs dans sa vie, et des cornes n'était pas le plus bizarre accessoire qu'un casque pouvait arborer selon lui – mais étrange parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'une moitié. Et Jacques avait continué à s'absorber dans des détails concernant son vis-à-vis, parce que se concentrer sur ce qu'il était réellement en train de faire, appréhender ce que signifiait l'existence d'un être capable d'une telle action, sans que lui-même ou son auteur y succombent, était plus que son pauvre cerveau aurait pu en supporter.

Il s'était donc plongé dans ce grand regard triste, aux prunelles d'un vert magnifique qui rappelait l'émeraude sur la bague de fiançailles de sa cousine Sophie. Il n'y manquait que la lumière. Les yeux étaient vides d'émotion, et le cœur de Jacques s'était serré en pensant que quelque soit le peuple, les plus sensibles de ceux qui vivaient sous le joug d'un dictateur avaient toujours le même regard. Il avait aussi examiné avec détachement ce qu'il avait pris jusqu'ici pour un médaillon noir à son cou, et qui n'en était peut-être pas un à le voir de plus près. Puis monsieur Schieffer avait retiré ses mains.

Cette fois-ci, les images qui revenaient en foule dans la tête de Jacques ne cachaient plus rien de ce qui s'était passé réellement. Il comprit et, d'horreur, s'évanouit de nouveau.

###

Lorsque Jacques rouvrit les yeux, sa position était rien moins qu'embarrassante. Ballotté de toutes parts, bras et jambes pendantes devant derrière un torse musclé, un bras solide le retenant aux jambes, on lui faisait parcourir un couloir à vive allure juché sur une épaule robuste. La blancheur des murs et du sol ne formait qu'une grande traînée nébuleuse devant son regard, et en rien de temps, ils étaient dehors.

« Paraît qu'il faut que je te fasse prendre l'air frais. »

La voix au grain légèrement éraillé le renseigna sur son vigoureux porteur : le bleuté. En réaction peut-être à la position peu glorieuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, Jacques jugea opportun de connaître au moins l'identité de l'Arrancar. Il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer de surnommer "le bleuté" quelqu'un qui tutoyait monsieur Schieffer.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous êtes présenté. Je me nomme…  
— L'honneur ? coupa le décidément toujours bleuté. C'est bon pour Barragan ça. D'où tu viens et comment tu t'appelles, moi je m'en fous… À moins que tu saches te battre… mais... »

Jacques se sentit glisser de l'épaule, retenu bien obligeamment à sa grande surprise – grâce en soit rendue aux recommandations de son excellence Aizen – et posé presque délicatement sur le sol. Puis il fût jaugé de la tête aux pieds comme une duchesse, sa fille pour son premier bal. Le hochement de tête désapprobateur lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas répondu aux attentes du bleuté, sans qu'il eût besoin d'entendre les paroles suivantes ni observer la grimace narquoise qui les appuyèrent.

« … à te voir comme ça, ça m'étonnerait. T'as bien une bonne dose d'énergie spirituelle mais t'as vraiment pas l'air d'un guerrier.  
— Je n'en suis pas un.  
— Bon. T'as tes pesquisas. T'as ton air frais. J'te laisse.  
— Ici ?! Mais... »

Jacques regarda la désolation qui l'entourait. Pas âme qui vive. L'ombre d'une grande tour au loin ; l'issue qu'ils avaient prise pour sortir du palais, laquelle se résumait à une sorte de petit hangar qui surgissait comme de nulle part au milieu des sables ; un ciel bleu et quelques nuages.

« … Je voulais m'entretenir avec les commandants en chef de vos différents corps d'armée. Où vous réunissez-vous ? Je n'ai pas trouvé les locaux des services d'état-major… »

Le bleuté, sur le point de partir, grogna avec mauvaise humeur : « Ben, utilises tes pesquisas maintenant qu't'en as ! » Puis, semblant réviser son jugement, il se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, il déclara en désignant un point éloigné devant lui :

« Nnoitra est par là. Il chasse sûrement pour son plaisir, celui-là. Tu viens de voir Szayel. À tous les coups, Coyote est dans sa chambre. Barragan… »

Le bleuté ferma de nouveau les yeux, puis les rouvrit sur un sourire mauvais :

« Vaut mieux pas que tu le déranges tout de suite. Halibel… Oh et puis zut, débrouille-toi. »

Là-dessus, le bleuté croisa les bras et défia le très cher Jacques du regard.

« Mais comment utilise-t-on ses pesquisas ? C'est ce que vous venez de faire n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme une sorte de GPS…  
— Un GPS ? Connais pas. Toi, à ton niveau, tout ce que tu vas pouvoir faire, c'est repérer la présence spirituelle des plus forts sans pouvoir les différencier au départ. Mais c'est pas gênant vu que les espadas sont les plus forts. »

La méthode paraissait beaucoup s'en remettre au hasard pour qui aimait organiser ses journées, mais devant l'air revêche du bleuté dont il ignorait toujours le nom – et qu'il désespérait de connaître un jour à moins d'apprendre à manier l'épée – Jacques n'en dit rien. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de repérer cette fameuse énergie spirituelle qui semblait si évidente à tous. À priori, les espadas dont parlait le bleuté étaient les généraux qu'il recherchait. Restait à savoir si les pesquisas feraient d'elles-même ce pourquoi elles étaient faites…

Dans l'obscurité de ses yeux clos, une grosse flammèche bleutée s'alluma soudain à proximité. De surprise, Jacques recula. Goguenard, son professeur improvisé – et, Jacques venait de le découvrir, l'un de ces fameux généraux insaisissables – arborait un sourire amusé, une main sur la hanche, l'autre derrière la tête, se massant la nuque d'un air satisfait. Les pans de sa courte veste – laquelle tenait plus du boléro que de la veste d'uniforme d'un général – s'étaient écartées d'autant plus, si bien que sans le vouloir les yeux de Jacques tombèrent sur le torse ainsi mis à découvert. En dehors d'une musculature à faire pâlir d'envie un spartiate, se trouvait également un large trou parfaitement circulaire là où le nombril aurait dû être, par lequel Jacques pouvait apercevoir les dunes de sable derrière et le pied d'un arbre au loin !

« AH ! », cria Jacques en pointant la bizarrerie anatomique d'un doigt très impoli, mais la politesse et les bonnes manières l'avaient simplement déserté en cet instant surréaliste.

« Ah ah ! », ricana le toujours anonyme bleuté. « T'es pas au bout de tes peines, toi. Bon courage ! »

Et le bleuté disparut.

Jacques cligna des yeux. Un instant, le bleuté était là, le suivant, il ne l'était plus. Jacques caressa l'idée de s'évanouir encore, décida d'oublier l'inexplicable jusqu'à ce qu'une explication fût trouvée qu'il pût accepter, et en revint sur l'objet de sa démarche dans la grande salle du trône : trouver les généraux de chaque corps d'armée – et surtout les empêcher de disparaître dès qu'il en avait trouvé un.

Phase 2 : **fin**

* * *

NB  
Pesquisas : propriété qui permet aux Arrancars de localiser et d'évaluer la puissance spirituelle d'autrui. Ici, j'utilise ce terme comme l'organe physique permettant cette propriété. Comme les oreilles pour l'ouïe, pour faire un parallèle avec un sens humain.

* * *

C'était le second chapitre de cette histoire ; il se sera fait attendre ! J'ai bien peur que la publication continuera d'être assez irrégulière. Non pas par manque d'inspiration, mais parce que j'ai souvent d'autres choses en tête : je m'éparpille :-)

Si bel et si bien que je n'ai pas encore de titre pour le troisième chapitre. Vous devriez y suivre le trajet de Jacques Paillard dans sa rencontre avec les différents espadas et ses tentatives pour réussir à organiser un défilé militaire... qui ait l'air d'un défilé militaire.  
Dans le chapitre que vous venez de lire, le point de vue est resté sur Jacques, mais j'ai l'intention également de vous faire voir le point de vue des différents Arrancars face au nouvel habitant de Las Noches et à ce défilé qu'il essaie d'organiser.


End file.
